Power
by bloodstain5
Summary: A different side of Sakura, hidden from the world, a side no one ever knew existed. Terrible summary, and there are parts in here that seem extremely random and out there, but i am moreor less proud of this one, seeing as its so unlike any of the others


I don't know what I really saw in him. Maybe it was the face, he is very handsome. Maybe it was his skills, I don't know really, nor do I care. I spent most of my years fawning over something that would never be mine, that would never see me. But now I see the truth. I see all the other girls chasing after him, and it disgusts me now. Uchiha Sasuke. He stole the best of my childhood years. And I hate him for it.

But I have a solution now. A way to put all this behind me, and I didn't even have to go searching for it like so many others. Uchiha Itachi. It's rather funny, how a man so powerful would approach one so weak as I, but he did, I don't know why. He said I could be so much more than a weak, foolish child, that I had the potential to be great. Powerful. Everything he was. Personally, I think he was fooling around with me to mess with his brothers life, not that he cares about Sasuke. Actually, I don't think he expected me to say what I did. I said yes. I said Id do anything he wanted me to, if it would give me strength. Enough strength to beat down my foolish feelings for that foolish little prodigy.

He left me there without a word after I said this, and it changed me. He changed me. Merely meeting him was enough to open my eyes to the trash that was around me, it had always been around me. I slowly began to detest my home village, the village of Konoha. It is very rare for such hateful thoughts to be floating around inside the mind of a 13 year old girl, but such thoughts were floating around my mind, and I welcomed every one of them.

I was 15 when he finally came back and approached me. By that time I had driven myself hard enough to become a Jounin like Sasuke and Naruto had done long before me. He glared at me, saying nothing, and then turned his back and began walking away. I took this as a sign to follow him. To abandon my friends. To betray Konoha like he had done so many years before. And I did. I followed him. I chose my path in life at the mere age of 15, and I was perfectly fine with it.

Very soon after, he began to train me. I do not know why such an evil, detestable man such as Itachi willingly trained me, he never showed me any hints that he was fond of me in any way, in fact I think I got on his nerves quite a few times, but he trained me none the less. I became powerful, almost as powerful as his partner Hoshigaki. When I was 17 Itachi finally told me why he took me in. As it is, I too had a genetic talent like Itachi and Sasuke. I was a close relative of the little boy we met on one of our very first missions. Haku. I had such trouble believing it, I didn't see how it was possible, but it was true. My mother had been the older sister of the mother of Haku, and like he did, I inherited the bloodline.

And so I trained harder, more severely. And Itachi was far tougher on me. And slowly I began to get a hold of my powers, and I slowly gained control over them, complete control. I was powerful, great, strong, everything he had promised me all those years ago. And for a while I followed them around, and we were a trio group like the times back in Konoha, but this was better, we were all powerful, and I didn't sit back and let them fight for me, I fought with them. And I wanted so desperately to go back to Konoha again, but not rejoin my family and friends and team, but to show them how strong Id become when they said I could never pull it off. And I wanted so badly to destroy their hopes and dreams like they had mine. And I wanted to see 'him' again. I wanted to tear his throat out for all the pain and suffering he'd caused me. But Itachi had told me to be patient and wait, so I was, and I did.

So here I am, standing with my team of Anbu forces, along side of Itachi and Hoshigaki just outside the village of Konoha. This is it, this is what I've been waiting for. I'm finally going to prove my greatness and power to the prodigy of the village; I'm finally going to carve my way into history. I'm no longer the weak little love struck girl I once was, and if they don't believe me, I'll prove it to them. Wish me luck; I'll most defiantly need it.


End file.
